Eu simplesmente não acredito!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: tudo muito bem na vida da jovem Tsubasa...só faltava uma coisa,a qual nem a própria Tsubasa queria se conformar que faltava...T&K [COMPLETA]


Oi gente!!!! Bem eu resolvi escrever uma fic de Karekano porque percebi que não tem quase nenhuma pelos sites que andei lendo............os personagens não me pertencem e todo aquele babado......espero que gostem, eu acho que vai ser uma fic bem pequena,mas nunca se sabe, né? Vou tentar colocar todas as minhas idéias em um capítulo,mas não garanto.......

Deixando de enrolação.......vamos a fic

" " - pensamentos

**Eu simplesmente não acredito.**

Estavam todos jantando, quer dizer quase todos....

- Aí, é amanhã.

- calma querida.

- mas é que ele tá ficando mais velho e .....

- oi pessoal...eu to apressado, droga o show vai começar daqui a 15 minutos. Eu tenho que ir. Boa Noite - e o garoto de cabelos loiros saiu correndo da casa

- aí eu não consegui combinar nada com ele... - a mulher suspira tristemente

- amanhã você combina Hiromi - dizia um risonho Shibahime Toshiharu

- mas......(ring,ring) o telefone.

- deixa que eu vou atender

Tsubasa que estava na mesa até o momento calada levanta e vai atender ao telefone, havia se passado um ano desde que seu pai casou. Tsubasa cresceu um pouco neste meio tempo, agora já estava com 16 anos, estava um pouquinho mais alta,mas não o bastante para deixar de ser a pequenina da turma. Ainda tinha uma aparência muito infantil,mas estava mais desenvolvida, após atender ao telefone resolveu ir para seu quarto, amanhã seria sábado e depois do colégio, provavelmente iria sair com todos da família já que era aniversário de Kazuma ao se deitar começou a pensar no seu dia.......

- "grande dia, só colégio e comida... e agora todas as vezes que chego em casa não tem ninguém...hum, estou sozinha de novo" Tsubasa apesar da não querer admitir nem para si mesma, não estava perturbada com o fato de todos os dias chegar em casa e não encontrar ninguém era uma outra coisa que estava lhe incomodando "porque eu perguntei aquilo"

Flashback

- alô?

- alô.O Ikeda-kun está?

- não. quem gostaria?

- aí, aí, você é a irmãzinha dele?

- sim sou, mas com quem eu falo.

- eh...eu sou Yume, ele fala bastante de você lá no colégio..

- você quer deixar algum recado

- aí não eu nem sei porque eu liguei, por favor não fala para ele, é que eu....

- você gosta dele? – fala Tsubasa friamente

-ah, é......desculpa te ligado agora, ele tá fazendo um show não é?

- sim

- aí ele é lindo, você promete que não fala pra ele?

- sim

- obrigada,mas antes de eu desligar você pode me responder uma coisa?

- sim

- ele...eh..ele tem.ele tem namorada?

- Tem sim. - "o que o que eu tou falando?......aí o Kazuma vai me matar!!!!!!!! Ele não

vai saber mesmo"

-ah, sério... – a garota do outro lado da linha fala não conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza em sua voz - mesmo assim obrigada xau.

-xau.

fim do flashback

-"droga porque eu fiz isso, ele vai falar com a garota e......não quero nem pensar, só espero que ele não goste dela...ora mas o que eu tenho haver com isso, Tsubasa isso é uma ordem vá dormir" – ela rolou na cama por um tempo até que acabou dormindo.

No outro dia pela manhã Tsubasa saiu cedo, no caminho para a escola passou na casa de Sakura para irem juntas.

- é hoje o aniversário do Kazuma não é?

- é sim. - Tsubasa falava mas não prestava muita atenção na amiga, ela apenas caminhava pensando no problema que pode de causado ao dizer que Kazuma tinha namorada.

- e o que vai dá para ele? – pergunta Sakura

- ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita Tsubasa

- o que foi?- Sakura pergunta assustada

- eu não pensei nisso, eu não tenho nada para dá a ele...

- imaginei..- diz gargalhando - você essas últimas 2 semanas anda no mundo da lua, sabia que você ia esquecer e melhor irmos logo, depois do colégio combinei com as meninas para sairmos com você vamos procurar algo para ele, você tem idéia do que quer dá?

- não

- é melhor pensar

- "o que ele gostaria de ganhar......Kazuma o que eu quero ti dá?" ao se perguntar isso na imaginação de Tsubasa ela si ver com Kazuma de mãos dadas com um lindo Pôr-do-sol atrás dos dois e ela se aproximando dele cada vez mais e mais........- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ISSO NÃO.

- o que foi Tsubasa?

- nada não. - "aí eu tou ficando doida"

Depois das aulas, todas as garotas se encontram na sala de Miyazawa para poderem sair, até os garotos estavam lá.

- não Asaba, você não vai com agente- insistia Miyazawa

- mas é tão bom está rodeado de garotas.....

- nada disso – falava Maho que já ia com a cara amarrada

- bem xau garotos, eu é que vou ficar rodeada de belas garotas – Sakura dizia sonhadora

- você não tem jeito,xau Sakura – Tonami lhe beijou se despedindo, sim eles estavam namorando, depois de tanto brigarem ele se declarou para ela e estavam juntos há 5 meses,mas Sakura não mudava nunca

- eu também já vou indo, não se preocupem eu carrego o Asaba comigo – Arima que continuava namorando Miyazawa, estava um pouco mais maduro e menos tímido, pois também a beijou e arrastou Asaba para fora da sala

As garotas saíram todas da sala e começaram a caminhar para o centro comercial, todas estavam muito animadas,menos Tsubasa que estava no mundo da lua, até que Aya Sawada resolveu atrapalhar o pensamento da amiga......

- já sabe o que vai dá para ele? - todas ali já tinham percebido que Tsubasa sentia algo a mais pelo seu meio-irmão,mas preferiam não comentar para não deixar a garota sem graça

- eu sei direito,mas pensei ele gosta muito de música e ele ainda não tem um disc man, o que acham?

- eu acho uma boa idéia - a primeira a opinar foi Rika

- mas só isso? - questionou Miyazawa

- e o que mais você queria que eu desse?

- ora, sei lá, algo feito por você ou você podia escrever um cartão além disso...

- e o que eu escreveria no cartão?

- ah sei lá – Miyazawa decidiu não insistir e elas continuaram o caminho falando sobre

outras coisas sem importância enquanto riam muito.

A noite não demorou a chegar, Tsubasa tinha chegado tarde em casa pois perdeu a hora conversando com as amigas,mas ao chegar encontrou Hiromi com roupas básicas e a mesa do jantar não parecia tão arrumada, será que não fariam nada no aniversário dele?

- porque tá tudo tão desorganizado? – estranhava Tsubasa

- ah, oi querida.

- não vamos comemorar o aniver....

- ah não,ele tem uns shows hoje à noite, disse que vai chegar tarde, acho que ele nem

se lembra que hoje é o aniversário dele – interrompeu Hiromi

- e onde está o papai? – perguntou Tsubasa desanimada e escondendo o presente de Kazuma

- como não íamos fazer nada hoje ele resolveu ficar no trabalho tem muitas coisas para resolver e disse que vai dormir por lá mesmo e querida sinto muito mas eu também vou ter que ir para o hospital hoje à noite...

- mas seu plantão não é só na segunda?

- sim,mas uma amiga se acidentou e eu vou substituí-la e por falar nisso já esta na minha hora, você se importa de arrumar a mesa depois?

- ah,não. – respondeu desanimada

- então xau......- e ela viu a mulher partir lhe deixando sozinha naquela casa

- hum, grande dia......e eu passei a tarde toda pensando no que fazer a mais para o Kazuma...quer saber de uma coisa vou comer..........- ela comeu tudo que tinha pela frente depois arrumou a cozinha e foi tomar banho, depois de sair do chuveiro e se trocar tomou uma decisão

- "quer saber , eu vou esperar ele chegar, eu não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo...e amanhã é domingo,mas também não vou fazer nada do que pensei essa tarde,mas vou fazer o jantar dele, ele deve chegar com fome coitadinho..." – depois de fazer tudo que queria foi para a tv,não estava passando nada que prestasse, então desligou a tv e olhou para o relógio do vídeo já era 1 da madrugada, depois ficou a fitar o teto da casa e não agüentando mais dormiu....

- "caramba, desta vez foi cansativo, dois shows seguidos, aí que fome...." – pensava Kazuma que acabara de chegar em casa, ele se dirigiu para a cozinha ,mas antes que pudesse chegar lá leu o quadro de avisos e viu que sua mãe e seu padastro não estavam em casa e logo pensou em Tsubasa

- "droga, não acredito que ela ficou sozinha...." – pensando isso foi em direção ao quarto dela tinha que ver se ela estava bem ,mas antes que chegasse lá encontrou a garota dormindo no sofá, ela estava toda encolhida, talvez com frio...............

Kazuma começou a admirar a sua podemos dizer irmã, ela estava com um short curtinho azul e com uma camisa de alcinhas branca e também usava uma camisa azul clara de botões que ele sabia que era dele, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, o que lhe dava um ar mais maduro, ele olhava para ela com um grande carinho e parou o seu olhar em uma correntinha prateada que tinha como pingente uma pequenina borboleta......

flashback

- feliz aniversário, Tsubasa!!!!!!!! - gritavam agitados Hiromi e Toshiharu

- obrigada! - a garota escondia o rosto para que os outros não percebessem que estava vermelha

- aqui esta seu presente - disse seu pai ela abriu e encontrou um diário muito bonito,mas ela não gostava muito de escrever mas tudo bem.

- aqui esta o meu - Hiromi lhe entregou um embrulho um tanto grande, em comparação ao do seu pai, ao abrir ela encontrou uma linda almofada de sapo.

- eh....parabéns! – Kazuma esticou os braços e lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho, que era enfeitado com estrelinhas , o garoto parecia muito envergonhado e logo que Tsubasa abriu o presente e Hiromi e Toshiharu começaram a dizer como era lindo, ele decidiu se explicar

- como pensou em algo tão bonito, Kazuma? – perguntava sua mãe

- eu..eu queria dá algo que tivesse haver com o nome dela Tsubasa Asas, então procurei algo que tivesse asas,não achei nada legal, aí eu vi esta corrente de borboleta e pode não ter nada haver mas achei que combinava com a Tsubasa

- eu adorei!!!!!!!!!!- a garota sorria e por impulso abraçou o garoto, esse viu o pai da garota cochichar algo a sua mãe, Tsubasa percebendo o que fez se afastou dele um tanto vermelha

fim do flashback

- "hum, aquele abraço foi realmente muito bom....aí pare de pensar besteiras Kazuma, você não pode deixá-la aqui...." – ainda um pouco vermelho devido aos seus pensamentos ele pegou a menina nos braços e ....

- Kazuma é você? – falou Tsubasa sonolenta nos braços de Kazuma

-sim ,sou eu, pode dormir.

- seu jantar tá no forno... – falando isso a garota enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele e dormiu falando – feliz aniver....

- "se acalma Kazuma, se acalma...." – ele repetia para si mesmo , tentando controlar as batidas do seu coração e tentando recuperar sua cor normal , logo chegou ao quarto dela e lhe deitou e cobriu, depois deu um beijou na testa dela e saiu

- é, é o meu aniversário, quer dizer já passou o dia... – disse ele olhando para o relógio do vídeo que marcava 3 horas da madrugada, então ele se dirigiu à cozinha e encontrou em cima da mesa, um embrulho e um cartão...

_Kazuma,_

_Feliz Aniversário!!!!!!_

_Sabe não sabia o que escrever,mas o que importa, né? Aí tá o seu presente e ah a comida fui eu que fiz então não reclama,viu? Espero estar acordada quando você chegar._

_Te adoro!_

_Tsubasa._

_-_ "me adora?......hum, não neste sentido né seu baka...posso até ouvi-la falando isso"

– o garoto sorrir e pega o seu jantar e começa a comê-lo com satisfação.

Já era meio dia e quase todos da casa já haviam acordado, o almoço já ia ser servido e Tsubasa ainda não tinha acordado, Hiromi e Toshiharu parabenizaram Kazuma, sugeriram uma saída de família, mas o garoto recusou, disse que sairia com um amigo e com os amigos de Tsubasa que já haviam ligado confirmando, agora só faltava Tsubasa acordar......

- então a bela adormecida acordou. - falou Toshiharu ao ver a filha chegando na cozinha coçando o olho

- aí pai,não vem é domingo,você parece um caco e você também Hiromi

- temos que dormir querida, e já que você chegou para fazer companhia ao Kazuma e esse não quer sair conosco, eu me retiro, você também vai Hiromi

- sim querido, divirta-se filho – ela falou beijando a cabeça de Kazuma que tomava suco e depois ela se foi.

Eles estavam sozinhos e o silencio reinava,nem um dos dois entendia,mas não conseguiam se olhar,antigamente iriam conversar e riem muito,mas estavam meio sem graça, ela começou a falar ao perceber que ainda estava com a camisa dele.

- aí desculpa, eu peguei sua camisa, é que tava na cadeira da sala e eu tava com frio....

- não tem problema....- ele falou vermelhinho- "porque isso agora, sempre fico nervoso quando estamos sozinhos" – obrigada – ele falou e logo colocou a comida na boca

-hã?

- obrigada pelo presente e pela comida, e pelo cartão....... – explicou ele de cabeça baixa,para que ela não visse que estava corado

- eh, não foi nada . Então foi você que me colocou na cama?- ela falou um pouco corada

- eh, sim.....hei você não se lembra?

- não me lembro de que? - ela perguntou um pouco assustada, vai que tinha feito algo, ele tava meio estranho...

- hei, você falou comigo, quando eu tava ti levando para a cama.

- sério?

- sim

- ah, não brinca eu apaguei não lembro de nada mesmo.

- ah, então quer dizer que se eu quiser ti perguntar algumas coisa, eu posso falar com você dormindo que você vai me responder com toda sinceridade?

- hei isso não vale, não se atreva a me perguntar nada dormindo.....

- ora, mas vai ser divertido, descobrir todos os seu s segredos...... – ele sorria enquanto ela se levantava e ia em direção a ele pronta para o bote

- "ria, ria, bem muito.......eu vou ti pegar" - ela foi por trás dele e tentou imobilizá-lo pelo pescoço mas não conseguiu pois ele levantou e continuou a rir

- você não consegue me pegar ..........ai,ai hoje a noite mesmo, vou saber todos os podres de Tsubasa-chan

- eu não vou desistir tão fácil – ela foi com tudo na direção dele,não conseguiu muito só que os dois caíssem no chão, no chão ela continuou a tentar bater nele,mas esse ria e só parou quando segurou as mãos delas e percebeu que ela estava em cima dele e que estavam muito próximos, os dois ficaram muito vermelhos com a situação e ele logo desconversou

- o pessoal tá esperando a gente às 2 horas lá no cinema, você vai se arrumar?

- vou sim, acho melhor eu ir logo pro banho eu demoro mais que você........

- é – ele a viu saindo do local e começou a bater na sua própria cabeça – " Kazuma seu louco, o que você seria capaz se permanecessem naquela posição.......droga, será que? Não,não impossível somos como irmãos, uma ducha fria vai clarear estes seus horríveis pensamentos......aí eu não tenho jeito.....pare de pensar nela!!!!"

Como combinado todos se encontraram na frente do cinema, assistiram a um filme de terror,durante o filme Kazuma se divertiu muito com as caras que Tsubasa fazia em algumas cenas e em outras cenas só faltava explodir de tão vermelho que ficava, só pelo fato de Tsubasa agarrar seu braço com medo, Asaba que estava do lado de Kazuma percebeu todo o conflito do garoto e mostrou para Miyazawa que estava do seu outro lado, essa disse:

- você vai falar com ele.

- o que? Tá louca? – falou Asaba

- não Asaba-kun você é o único garoto daqui que tem coragem para falar dessas coisas

- mas eu vou falar o que?

- sei lá, o homem é você, você deve entendê-lo.

- aí eu não sei

- já sei tive uma idéia melhor,você também conhece o Kenji,né?

- e o que é que tem o amigo do Kazuma com isso?

- vê só...............- ela passou o resto do filme combinando algo com Asaba , Arima percebeu e perguntou o que era e logo todos ficaram sabendo,menos Kazuma e Tsubasa

(Continua)

Bem gente eu sei que eu tinha dito que ia fazer tudo em um capítulo ,mas não deu ficou grandinho......

Por favor, mandem suas opiniões , sugestões .......

Hei e o que você acham que Miyazawa esta aprontando, ah e desculpem por a fic não ser sobre Arima e Miyazawa, é que eu adoro o Kazuma!!!!!!!!!!!

B-jokas , Ja ne .

HiNa

Gente detalhe eu não sei a data de aniversário nem de Tsubasa nem de Kazuma. Quem souber me avisa tá?

Capitulo II

- ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!esse filme era muito bom!- dizia Sakura enquanto caminhava com as outras garotas, os garotos caminhavam mais atrás

- eu achei horripilante...... – tremia Tsubasa

- oh pequenina, era tudo mentira – Miyazawa falava acariciando a cabeça de Tsubasa que sorriu para ela e Sakura ,que se derreteram

Os garotos mais atrás tinham outro tipo de conversa....

- ah Arima-kun lá vem você de novo com esse papo de estudar, nós estamos quase de férias,na terça saímos de férias

- não tem essa Asaba você não vai ficar de férias, ficou em recuperação....

-ah, dá um tempo curte a vida, olhe o sol....- Asaba tentava enrolar Arima enquanto Kenji se aproximava de Kazuma , esse percebe que o amigo esta com os olhos vidrados em Tsubasa e com uma sensação estranha ele questiona o amigo

- qual é seu problema, Kenji?

-hã? Eu não tenho nada.... – disfarçou Kenji

- você está estranho. – insistiu Kazuma

- não é nada. hei, a Tsubasa cresceu bastante, não acha? – ele perguntava ainda olhando para a garota que estava mas alta, e não usava mais roupinhas de criança e agora possuía os olhos verdes um pouco menores, lhe dando um ar mais adolescente

- cresceu sim, e o que é que tem? – ele demonstrou um pouco de raiva no seu tom de voz,mas logo procurou disfarçar –"droga, o que é isso..o que o Kenji quer dizer com isso?"

- nada,mas vem cá ela já tem um namorado? – ele perguntou sorrindo

- "hum, o que o Kenji quer com isso? Droga que raiva....." sim, ela tem.

- sério, quem?pois eu tava louco para ter essa gata dessas nos meus braços

- eh......"aí o que eu faço agora?" tá ela não tem namorado,mas você não vai conseguir o que quer?

-hei, cara calminha aí. ASABA!!

- o que foi Kenji?

- acho que o Kazuma tá querendo me bater....me ajuda - Kazuma segurava pela gola da camisa do coitadinho, que era bem menor que ele.

- hei, Kazuma o que aconteceu? – perguntou Arima que se aproximou quando percebeu a confusão

- nada - ele falou voltando aos poucos ao normal, e soltou Kenji contra o chão, as garotas também perceberam a agitação e olhavam com interrogações na cabeça, não entendiam o porque de Kenji está sentado no chão, como se tivesse caído

- você esta bem Kenji? -perguntou Tsubasa que estava mais próxima do garoto

- ah, sim Tsubasa eu apenas caí - Kenji mentiu pois viu os olhos de raiva de Kazuma

- "droga, o que foi isso....... eu não agüentei quando o Kenji falou daquele jeito sobre a Tsubasa...e preciso me acostumar ela já está bem grandinha, e os garotos com certeza viram atrás dela...não posso ter crises de ciúmes sempre.......o que ciúmes? Não, eu não acredito!!!!!!!! será que?"

- Kazuma, você está bem? Acho que o Kenji não caiu, vocês brigaram? – Tsubasa correu para alcançá-lo, pois Kazuma havia saído do local em paços logos e rápidos

- desculpa, Tsubasa-chan, estraguei seu passeio.

-hã? Ah não se preocupe com isso, se vocês dois brigaram devem ter tido um bom motivo.

- "é você foi o motivo....aliais o meu ciúme doido e que foi o motivo"

-hei, você quer voltar pra lá?

- Na verdade não. - ele falava olhando pro chão

- então tá. Vou com você seja lá para onde você está indo. – a garota entrou na sua frente e lhe sorriu o que lhe fez esquecer toda a loucura de antes e sorrir para ela

- sim,mas para onde vamos?

- ah, mas a senhorita não disse que não se importava para onde fosse?

- disse sim, só que sou curiosa e quero saber aonde vamos.

-certo, onde você quer ir? Daqui a pouco o sol vai se pôr e vamos ter poucas opções de lugares para ir...

- "sol se pôr ....seria perfeito,ah!!!!!!!!o que você está pensando Tsubasa, novamente tendo ilusões as quais você bei.. ah!!!!!!!não quero mais pensar nisso" – a menina se balançava de um lado para o outro e fazia caretas, sem prestar atenção no que o garoto dizia, este ao perceber ficou olhando para ela e rindo das feições da garota

- Tsubasa-chan você está bem? – ele perguntava ainda sorrindo

- hã? Aí desculpa Kazuma-kun eu não escutei. o que você disse? - ela parecia meio embaraçada e nem si quer olhava diretamente para ele

- eu perguntei se você não gostaria de ir naquela praça que tem perto do seu colégio?

- hã? Mas o que é que agente vai fazer lá?

- você não escutou nada mesmo. É que lá da para ver um pôr-do-sol lindo, não que ir lá?

-ah!!!!!!!!!!não acredito!!!!!!! – ela pensou alto

- o que foi? – o garoto pareceu assustado, ela tentou concertar as coisas balançando a cabeça sinalizando que não tinha nada bastante corada – então quer ir ou prefere voltar para casa?

- não....eh,vamos! – ela disse um pouco nervosa- "aí meu Deus, o que é que eu tou pensando?...nada vai acontecer, tá certo que eu vivo sonhando em beijar o Kazuma com um lindo pôr-do-sol atrás de nós,mas.......ah!!!!!!!!!!!!eu tou pensando nisso de novo."

- tem certeza que está bem?

- sim, Kazuma-kun- ele foram devagar para o local ainda tinham tempo, foram conversando sobre o filme, ele às vezes metia medo nela, mas logo ele começava a rir e lhe deixava brava, chegaram ao local na hora certa, ficaram olhando abobados, mas Kazuma não ficou muito tempo olhando para o céu, preferiu ficar olhando para a garota ao seu lado, que estava apoiada na cerquinha que tinha na praça, ela logo percebeu e voltou seu olhar para o dele

- "o olhar dele....esta diferente" – ela não pensou em mais nada,pois ele se inclinava na direção dela e cada vez mais se aproximava,mas ele parou e voltou a olhar o céu – "o que foi isso.." -ela pensava com seu coração ainda disparado e com suas pernas bambas

- "eu estou ficando louco...eu quase beijei minha irmã...não ela não é minha irmã,mas ,mas eu não posso preciso me afastar dela....assim eu tão perto não vou me controlar"

vamos para casa Tsubasa.

- hã? Tá

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, e os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos parecia que Kazuma queria evitá-la, porque isso?- pensava Tsubasa, logo ficaram de férias e Kazuma ao invés de fazer o que tinha dito a todos da casa, continuou com os shows e ensaios, ele agora mal parava em casa e Tsubasa sempre estava sozinha, pois Hiromi e seu pai estavam com muito trabalho e sempre que chegavam em casa iam direto para o quarto dormirem, estava sendo uma semana e meia muito ruim para Tsubasa ela já não estava mais agüentando tudo aquilo e terminou parando na casa de Sakura, que por causa dela, tinha chamado todas as outras garotas a sua casa, Tsubasa queria falar com elas.

- o que será? - perguntava Rika

- sabe, eu não tenho a menor idéia , só espero que seja algo que me inspire a escrever, pois estou em depressão, não consigo escrever nada

- calma ,Aya, sei que você vai escrever algo bom, talvez Tsubasa lhe dê inspiração, ela é tão linda – sonhava Miyazawa, nos seus sonhos vestia Tsubasa com todos os tipos de roupas e cuidava dela como uma boneca, é interrompida por batidas na porta

- deve ser ela – Sakura se levantou de onde estava sentada e atendeu a porta, Tsubasa entrou e todas lhe olhavam com surpresa e tristeza, na era nada bom vê a bela Tsubasa chorando

- o que foi, Tsubasa-chan?- questionou Miyazawa já abraçando a amiga

- é o Kazuma-kun....- falou chorosa

- o que foi que aquele punkzinho(nada contra punks :p) fez?aí eu pego ele,ele vai ver só......

-não Sakura! Ele não fez nada e esse é o problema.....

- como? – Rika e Maho falaram ao mesmo tempo

- ele não fala direito comigo desde aquele dia que ele brigou com o Kenji..

- você gosta dele? - perguntou Aya, já tendo uma idéia de escrever um romance

- vocês sabem que sim!!!- gritou a garota ainda chorando

- sim você tem razão, nó já sabíamos,mas por acaso aconteceu algo que pudesse justificar o comportamento atual dele?

- não sei Yukino-chan, tudo estava tão bem depois que eu o segui, ele não me disse o motivo da briga entre ele e Kenji, mas também não me importei, depois fomos ver o pôr-do-sol lá na praça,mas ai ele ficou estranho e não falou nada a mais que o necessário comigo

- tem certeza que não esta esquecendo de nada, não brigaram?

- tenho certeza sim, Aya,a única coisa que não contei foi que ao invés de ficarmos olhando o sol se pôr ficamos olhando um pro outro ele me pareceu tão próximo,mas logo ele disse : "vamos para casa Tsubasa."

- então ele tentou ti beijar? - dizia Rika animada

- que? Não ele não fez nada...

- eu acho que ele gosta dela,mas não tem coragem para admitir, aí queria eu que ela gostasse de mim eu deixaria o Tonami – kun e ficaria com você, não fala isso para ele viu Tsubasa?

- Sakura! Eu tou falando sério!!!!!!! Eu vim aqui para vocês me ajudarem e vocês ficam piorando as coisas quer saber vou embora..... - ela saiu em disparada da casa, deixando suas amigas com sorrisos nos rostos

- é vai dá tudo certo! – disse Miyazawa- você também tá feliz Maho?

- não não estou, quero ir para casa. - ela tentava parecer grossa, mas estava feliz por Tsubasa

- é por causa disso tive uma ótima idéia, vou escrever um livro contando a história daqueles dois

- aí Aya! – falava Rika com a mão na testa

- "aquelas malucas..hum quer saber de uma coisa é loucura! Não posso estar apaixonada por Kazuma...e mesmo que esteja vou desistir dele, quem sabe aquela Yume não vira a namorada dele.." – Cheguei!!!!

- Tsubasa vem aqui na cozinha!!!! – gritava Hiromi

-hã? O que você quer Hiromi? Pai.

- oi filhinha, nos só queremos avisar que vamos passar a noite fora,não temos hora para voltar, provavelmente vamos voltar apenas amanhã.

- tudo bem - ela falou sentando-se à mesa de frente para Kazuma que nada falava- "ele é um chato nem olha pra mim,hum"

-é que uma amiga que tinha ido pro exterior voltou e vai fazer uma festa de arroba e seu pai, Tsubasa vai me acompanhar.

- não tem problema Hiromi,vou assistir um filme na tv e logo vou dormir

- certo, filha. Kazuma você pode me fazer o favor de ficar em casa hoje?

- o que? – o garoto perguntou acordando de seus sonhos

-não queremos deixar Tsubasa sozinha, filho. Ela já passou quase toda a semana sozinha nessa casa e eu sei que você hoje não tem nenhum show e ensaiou a tarde toda, vê se fica em casa e descansa.

- não precisa Hiromi, eu posso ficar sozinha.- por mais que ela quisesse disfarçar seu pai a conhecia e sabia que o tom que ela estava usando estava um tanto triste e raivoso

- ah,mas ele vai ficar em casa esta noite,nada de dormir na casa de amigos, ouviu Kazuma?

- sim, mamãe.

Logo eles ficaram sozinhos já era umas 8:30 da noite e Tsubasa como falou foi assistir o filme, Kazuma lhe acompanhou, sentaram no mesmo sofá, mas um numa ponta e o outro na outra, Kazuma não prestava atenção no filme, ele ficava olhando para ela pelo canto do olho,relembrando uma conversa que teve com Kenji depois da briguinha.....

Flashback

- hei cara quero falar com você.- insistia Kenji

-ah,não vem não Kenji.

- é sobre aquelas perguntas que eu ti fiz ontem à tarde.

- e é juntamente sobre aquilo que eu não quero falar - ele caminhava com raiva e Kenji vinha logo atrás, estavam indo ao ensaio da banda Ying-Yang

- cara eu não gosto da Tsubasa.

- não gosta? - perguntou surpreso - então porque aquelas perguntas?

- porque o Asaba, o Arima, o Tonami e as garotas suspeitaram que você gostava da Tsubasa e para provar me usaram, entende?

-mas é claro que eu gosto da Tsubasa ela é como uma irmã.

- não cara, você sabe que não gosta dela assim, não como irmã. é muito mais e você sabe disso

- não enche Kenji.

- acho melhor você admitir logo cara, como disse ela esta crescendo e outros viram e não vão ser como eu que só estava fingindo.

fim do flashback

-hã? Falou algo? – Kazuma saia de suas lembranças ao ouvir Tsubasa pedir o controle da tv que estava em cima dessa.

-você pode pegar, por favor?

- ah tá, claro. - ele se levantou e pegou e quando entregou a ela, suas mãos se tocaram, Kazuma não entendia como um simples toque podia mexer tanto com ele, sem perceber sentou ao lado dela, ela lhe olhou interrogativa...

- Kazuma, algum problema? – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitar os olhos verdes dela, e aproveitando que estava tão perto levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota, depois deslizou a mesma para a nuca dela, ela sentia tudo com surpresa,ele se aproximou ainda mais e ela pode sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto,ele continuou a diminuir a distância entre eles até não restar nenhuma, alcançando os lábios dela ele a beijou suavemente,mas parecendo que recobrara consciência se afastou dela rapidamente

- desculpe-me Tsubasa, eu não deveria, droga eu sabia que ficando perto de você, eu não........ah esquece, me desculpe, de verdade – ele se levantou do sofá completamente corado - "e agora ela sabe que gosto dela... o que eu faço?" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma puxada na ponta de sua camisa, olhou para trás e viu Tsubasa no sofá o olhando completamente corada e ainda segurando a ponta de sua camisa, ela se levantou e ele se virou para ela , ela tentou falar alguma coisa,mas..........

- Kazuma, eu.......- ela simplesmente não pode concluir, ele a puxou para perto de si e com agilidade alcançou novamente os lábios da garota, e beijou-a logo no começo ela pode jura que sabia que ele estava sorrindo entre os lábios dela, e ele estava mesmo, ficaram bem juntinhos envolvidos em um beijo longo e profundo, quando se separaram, ele ainda ofegante, aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou

- Ashiteru, Tsubasa-chan.- ela ficou um pouco surpresa,mas logo sorriu e ele também sorria, parecia não caber dentro de si de tanta felicidade, então ele a pegou nos braços e ainda sorrindo – eu te amo, eu te amo, EU TE AMO!!!!!!!!-gritava ele

- Kazuma- kun! – ela gritou, sorrindo da cara dele

- sim,pequenina? – ele olhava para pequena menina em seus braços

- Eu também te amo. – o garoto continuou olhando para ela, lhe achava linda e ainda estava com ela nos braços, ele pensava antes de beijá-la novamente

- "eu só posso esta sonhando, quer saber não quero acordar" –depois de tudo ficaram sentados no sofá, a tv estava ligada,mas eles não prestavam atenção em nada que passava, estavam conversando animadamente, sobre tudo ele até contou o motivo da briga com Kenji e ela falou sobre Yume, tudo estava bem, até......

- Kazuma? – ela falou com o garoto que estava a sua frente,com os olhos fechados,os dois estavam com a cabeça encostada no sofá e ela brincava com os cabelos loiros e espetados do garoto

-sim! – ele abriu os olhos revelando um negro intenso que fez Tsubasa se arrepiar toda, ele percebeu e riu trazendo ela para mais perto de si - o que queria falar, pequenina?

- é que...sabe o que vamos dizer para os nossos pais?

- não tinha pensado nisso, mas o que poderíamos dizer, apenas a verdade que estamos namorando certo?

- ah!!!!!!- a garota gritou de felicidade

- o que foi? – Kazuma perguntou assustado

- é que eu não tinha percebido que estávamos namorando....- o garoto suspirou e sorriu, ao ouvir as palavras dela

- só você mesmo Tsubasa.- falando isso ele se aproximou e começou a beijá-la, porém no momento que ele se preparava para aprofundar o beijo à porta da casa abre e eles escutam um grito

-ah!!!!!!!!!!!eu sabia!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritava o pai de Tsubasa

- aí, pai agente pode explicar e .......

- aí , eu não acredito Kazuma - gritava a mãe do garoto, os pais dele chegaram à frente deles e logo começaram, eles dois haviam se afastado bastante com o susto

- senhor Toshiharu, não se zangue.....- Kazuma foi interrompido pela voz de Toshiharu

-finalmente, hein? Pensei que nunca iam se declarar, demoraram muito......

-papai, você está bem?

- ora querida, seu pai está ótimo, ele e eu sempre soubemos que entre vocês dois existia mais que amor de irmãos...ah!!!!Kazuma eu não acredito que você conseguiu uma namorada tão bonitinha – e Hiromi abraçou o filho, se sentando no sofá entre os dois

- é eu já sabia, mas seu Kazuma teremos algumas regras aqui em casa a partir de hoje.

-eh, tudo bem. – Kazuma não sabia muito o que dizer, sua mãe quase o sufoca com o abraço apertado e seu padrasto parecia realmente animado com a noticia

- começando, eu confio muito em você e minha filha, então espero que vocês não façam nenhuma besteira enquanto estivermos fora, e eu quero que você Kazuma cuide dela como irmão e namorado, entendeu? – o garoto afirmava com a cabeça – e você também Tsubasa.

- certo papai. – os dois já estavam mais juntos porque Hiromi saiu do sofá

- além de que agora, você dois vão ter que.......- e o resto da madrugada foi de avisos e mais avisos, mas não deixaram de ser engraçados, no outro dia à tarde os dois resolveram sair, para poderem se curtir um pouquinho, já que em casa, a mãe de Kazuma ficava encantada demais com os dois e o pai de Tsubasa cheio de recomendações....

- foi aqui que vimos aquele lindo pôr do sol....- dizia Tsubasa abraçada com Kazuma num banquinho da praça

- sim, foi aqui. E naquele dia eu quase que me declarava pra você.

- devia ter feito. – dizia Tsubasa fazendo careta para ele e ele sorrio

- é,mas eu não sabia se minha pequenina, me via daquela forma, para mim você só me via como irmã, eu nunca ia imaginar que você estava espantando as garotas que me ligavam dizendo que eu tinha namorada.......

-ah, nem vem eu só fiz isso uma vez, e você também ficou todo ciumento com o Kenji, sem falar que antes tinha ficado com ciúmes do Arima, do Asaba...........

- eh, pode ir parando aí....

- e também daqueles caras da sua banda, do cara do colégio que me pediu em namoro e ......- ele decidiu que ela só iria parar de falar se ele a cala-se e foi isso que fez,lhe calou com um beijo............

Fim!

Tá a história não foi lá essas coisas,mas por favor comentem.....sei que foi bem pequenininha mas, sei lá não quis alongar muito a história....mas não se esqueçam de mim, comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!

b-jokas e até a próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hina:P


End file.
